Precious Christmas Moments
by Karen LaManna
Summary: The BAU family celebrates Christmas Eve making and sharing new and old memories along with new and old traditions. It's the time of the year for miracles, family and love. Read on to see the love and romance of our OTP Penelope and Derek. Merry Christmas to all!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Good afternoon everybody! This is my Christmas 2016 contribution, it is three chapters long. I hope you enjoy it, the premise of this story comes from a tradition I used to do for several years when I had my own place in New York. I want to thank my friend and wonderful beta ddgorgeous for all her help with this story. I collaborated with her on certain details and her help was invaluable. A very Merry and safe Christmas to all of you.**

 **Lastly, don't forget you are running out of time to get your nominations in for the Profiler's Choice Awards. The deadline is Dec. 31** **st** **2016 at 11:59pm. Good luck to all the nominees. God bless!**

 **Precious Christmas Moments**

The front door suddenly flew open and in came an arctic blast along with joyous voices of the men of the BAU as well as Jack and Henry.

"Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas! We come bearing a huge gift!"

The BAU women rushed over to meet their men and the boys. They all clapped and laughed. "Yayyyy! It's here, it's here!"

Everyone was completely excited and practically bouncing around. It was Christmas Eve which meant tonight jolly old St. Nick would be paying his first visit of many to the new Morgan home. Derek and Penelope were going to be celebrating their very first Christmas together as a couple in their very own home.

Derek finally found the courage to express his true feelings to his lady love over the past summer. He asked her out and their first date was full of love, romance and he gave her the Goddess treatment. They both had the time of their lives. He made every effort to make the whole weekend special. He met his favorite girl at her apartment and whisked her off to Dave's mountain retreat. There he ravished her and spoiled her with an elegant and romantic lakeside picnic with all the fixings. Which included, soft music, candles, champagne, fresh fruit, her favorite dish Chicken Alfredo, Chocolate Mousse and Chocolate covered strawberries and more.

They spent the afternoon into the evening dancing, talking, walking and skinny-dipping. The evening ended with them making slow, passionate love under the stars which lasted until the sun came up the next morning. They finally passed out from exhaustion in each other's arms. Derek wanted their first time to be spectacular and special, something she would remember for the rest of their lives. The rest of the weekend carried through with all the same activities, it was the greatest time and would be with them forever.

The next six months were the happiest they had ever been, they were inseparable except when the team went out of town for cases. Even then neither of them could fall asleep until they spoke to each other via Skype or talked to each other until they fell asleep on the phone.

When the team was home they spent their time in happiness while they worked together to restore an old Victorian home that they purchased to spend the rest of their lives together. It was gorgeous with a huge backyard, a wrap-around porch, a pool, and a small lake behind them in the woods. The house had three stories with six bedrooms and the master bedroom with an attached master suite bathroom with a hot tub and a beautiful garden tub. The house also came with three other bathrooms, three fireplaces, a huge living room, dining room, an office for Penelope, a family room and very large kitchen which Derek turned into a chef's dream.

He wanted the perfect house for his perfect woman and would not settle for less. They put in so much time, effort, and painstaking details, it was priceless and was fit for his Goddess and her Chocolate God. They moved in right after Thanksgiving, so this would be their very first Christmas in their dream home with their family surrounding them.

It was decided they would all be celebrating the holiday together at Casa Morgan. Everyone arrived at lunchtime and would be there until the day after Christmas. The plans were the men and kids would go Christmas tree hunting and then a traditional Italian Christmas Eve dinner. That would consist of much wine, good company, seafood, and pasta galore. Then they would enjoy their tree trimming party which included an admission price which Penelope decided would be each person would have to bring two ornaments that represented something about themselves.

Christmas day would be spent cooking and eating another feast of turkey, glazed ham and all the trimmings. All the women Penelope, Emily, JJ, and Fran would take charge of cooking the meal tomorrow. Whereas, tonight's feast, would be cooked by both Dave and Fran.

The rest of the time would be time for presents, playing, watching movies, and hopefully frolicking in the snow that was forecasted to start later this evening. This had become their annual Christmas tradition over the last two years, the only difference instead of spending the time at the Rossi's mansion this year would be spent at Casa Morgan.

So, began a holiday weekend full of good times, laughter, smiles, great food, love, old and new memories, and lasting traditions.

The mighty hunters arrived home with a swagger of bravado, flaunting their prize as they played off how they spent the day foraging through the woods to cut down their prey. All the girls could do was giggle all the way through there tall-tale.

"I swear Baby Girl, we must have hiked through the whole forest!"

Penelope grinned and let out a huge fit of laughter. "Sure, you did my Chocolate mountain man!"

Derek sauntered over to his lady love and pulled her into a loving hug and a passionate kiss. "Hey woman, don't tell me you don't believe your man?"

She pinched his cheek and winked at him. "Awww, Baby Boy if you want me to believe you, I promise I will give it a try!"

Derek triumphantly grinned with his famous one-thousand watt smile. "You better do more than try silly girl."

All everyone could do was chuckle at the usual playful banter between their favorite couple. Once the men managed to get the huge tree in, it was placed into the previously setup stand and secured in place.

Everyone stood around it and admired its shape and size. The men had done good.

Henry looked up at his mom, smiled and put his arms up to be lifted. JJ leaned down and easily and lovingly brought her son into her arms. "Cool momma, cool! It pretty right, momma?"

JJ smiled at her son as she pecked his nose. "It's very pretty, Henry! You guys picked out a great one! Did you have fun with your dad, Nonno and uncles?"

Henry giggled. "Me had wots and wots of fun momma! We gots to pway in da snow!"

"You did?"

"Uh huh, and I gots to froow a snowbaw ats Unca Dewek he few down!"

JJ chuckled along with everyone else. "I bet he did, I wish I was there to see it!"

Emily chimed in. "Me too, Unca Dewek?'

"Haha, Prentiss you're a riot!"

Emily smirked. "I thought so!"

Jack rushed over to his mom. "Don't worry mom, you were funny!"

Emily winked at her son and patted his head. "Thanks Jack, you are mommy's hero!"

"Your welcome, mom! Can me and Henry go and play with Clooney and Mudgie?"

Emily looked at Derek and Penelope. "You have to ask Unca Derek and Auntie Pen, okay?"

Henry climbed out of JJ's arms and both he and Jack ran over in front of them.

Jack blurted out. "Can we Uncle Derek, can we please?"

"Yea, can we Unca Dewek, pwease?"

Derek and Penelope looked at each other and smiled and then Derek bent down and picked Henry up. "Do you guys promise to be careful?"

"Me pwomise, me pwomise!"

"I promise Uncle Derek."

Derek gently placed Henry down. "Ok guys, go have fun!"

"Tayyyy!" At that both little boys took off like rockets to go find the dogs.

The adults shook their heads and chuckled. JJ walked over and gave Derek a hug "Awww, you are so good with them. You are going to make a great daddy someday!"

"Thanks, little sister, you think so?"

"I know so, big bro."

Derek looked around as he wrapped his arms around his favorite girl. "Hey guys, I wanted to say something before we all get busy. I need you all to know that I love all of you mucho! Baby Girl and I feel very lucky that we have all of you in our lives and we wouldn't change a thing. We all have been through so much and I can honestly say I trust every one of you. I never thought I would be able to say that to anyone after everything in my past, but now I can. Hotch you asked me a question a couple of years ago and at that time I still had some doubts, but not anymore I swear! I am glad we could all be here together as one big crazy bunch of misfits! Merry Christmas, my family! Now, what's on the schedule?"

Penelope leaned farther back into his arms, tilted her head to the side and brushed her lips on his as one lone tear fell down her cheek. "Awww Angelfish, we all love and trust you, too!"

Penelope then turned her attention to the entire group. "Now, my terrific family of Superheroes and Momma Fran I am the luckiest woman in the world. I have the sweetest and sexiest boyfriend anyone can ask for! I also have the best family and mom I could have wished for. I had been on my own and alone for what seems like forever. You all know I lost my parents when I was sixteen and my selfish and spiteful brothers disowned me following their deaths. My past love life has been horrendous and meaningless so unfortunately, I never wanted to put my shield down. Then the most interesting thing happened one day, I was arrested and offered the best job ever, all in one day. I also met my future that day, Eyebrows! Thank you Bossman, that day changed my life forever and now all my dreams have come true! Now, my doves I love the bestest people I know including my two uber special nephews!"

Penelope giggled and was suddenly twirled around and Derek brought her in for the most passionate kiss he could muster.

Emily blurted out. "We love you too, PG! GET A ROOM!"

Fran walked over in front of them, Derek let go of his girl and pulled his mother into his arms and they hugged. "I love you so much, Baby Boy! I'm so proud of you and wish you nothing but happiness and love with your Baby Girl. I am so glad you two finally pulled your heads out of your butts and admitted something we all have known for years. I love you both!"

Everyone broke out into laughter and Derek sheepishly grinned at his mom. "Thanks Momma, I really am happy and the luckiest man on earth. I love you, too! I just wish Sarah and Desi were able to make it for Christmas!"

"I know son, I wish that as well! On the bright side, we all will be together next year. We just need to be patient, once the school year is over Sarah can move and transfer to teach in a pre-school here. Desiree is counting the minutes until she graduates Northwestern and will be working close by. Looking around I also wanted to say I am indeed truly lucky and blessed. When I started dating my now wonderful hubby and moved here, I originally began with one son and two daughters. Now, God has given me more of a tremendously special family. I have been entrusted with a perfect husband, two more sons, three more daughters and two wonderful grandsons who I cherish and get to spoil rotten. You all mean the world to me and always will. I know I am not your real mom, but even if you need a hug or an extra ear I will always be here for you, as well. I love all of you!"

Dave took his turn and spoke up. "I think we are all lucky and I love each and every one of you! I had been all alone for so many years and I thought I wanted that. Now, I know I was miserable and all I ever wanted was a family and now I have the best one anyone could ask for. Even though you all drive me nuts, I wouldn't have it any other way. The best gift I was lucky enough to receive was the love of this very lovely lady right here, my wife Fran Rossi!"

Fran sniffled, smiled, and jumped into his arms. "I love you very much too, my darling husband! I never thought I could be this happy again after I lost my Hank, but you proved me wrong. Thank you for loving me just as much as I love you!"

The happy couple began kissing passionately as they heard all the girls giggling.

"Awwww, how sweet!"

Spencer jumped in next as he wrapped his arms around the love of his life. "I want to say something, as well. Things were always bad for me especially after my dad abandoned my mom and I. Then I somewhat lost my mom when I had to have her committed. I have also known loneliness for so many years and too many people just up and left me. The first best day of my life was the day I joined the BAU and found my new family, I didn't feel all alone anymore. My second-best day, was the day I married my beautiful wife Jennifer Jareau Reid. My third-best day, was the day that my perfect son Henry was born. Trust me when I say I have had many other great days because of all of you. You accepted me, for me and never judged me. I love you all very much and am proud to be part of this family!"

JJ was crying and smiling at the same time as they hugged each other tightly. "Ohhh Spence, I love you so much and will forever!'

"Way to go, Pretty Boy! Well said and we love you to little bro! That will never change and you are stuck with us now."

Spencer blushed and smiled as he and JJ pulled out of their hug. Penelope had walked over to him and hugged him next. "Awww, my heap of gray matter we love you too!"

When they pulled apart Derek brought him into a huge brotherly hug. JJ cleared her throat with tears still traveling down her face and announced. "My turn now! I just want to say that when I lost my sister Rosaline I was devastated. As time went on I received two more beautiful sisters Garcie and Emily and I couldn't ask for anyone better. I also am lucky because I have two brothers that are the best I could ask for in Derek and Hotch! Of course, I also have a great second mom in Fran and great dad in Dave. I love you all so much! Then of course, the two best things in my life are my hubby Spence and my joy, my son Henry! I am truly lucky and wouldn't know what to do without any of you in my life. You guys are the best!"

When she had finished, everyone moved in for another round of hugs. Emily decided she would go next.

Emily raised and waved her hand around. "I want to say something, too. As you all know, I traveled around my whole young life so I did not connect with anyone at all except for two friends in Rome. Other than that, I really had no one. My mother was never around and we never really got along. It was always just me until I became a part of this team and family. Now I have brothers, sisters, a second mom and second dad. The best parts of my life though, are my wonderful husband Aaron and my handsome son Jack. I am thankful and love you guys forever."

Hotch leaned in and pulled her in for a hug and a very passionate kiss. They remained like that until Penelope squeaked out. "Your turn, Bossman!"

Hotch pulled back slightly from his wife and looked around at the group that was his family and took a deep breath. "You know things like this are hard for me, however this seems like the best time to speak out. I know I can be tough and appear standoffish and I know I don't smile enough, but I am working on that. I know I don't always show it or express it, but I love you guys. You are my family! My father was abusive, my mother never cared enough to stop any of it and my brother Sean and I always had a strained relationship. So in essence, I chose all of you to be my family as you chose me. By far the best parts of my life are my gorgeous wife Em and of course, my great and energetic little boy, Jack! I love you, Emily now and forever. I love all of you too, even though I feel like I run a Romper room a lot of times!"

Everyone busted out laughing in response to Hotch's last statement. Even though, deep down they knew there was some truth to it.

"Alright everybody, group hug time then it's time to get moving along.

Hotch crinkled his nose and groaned out. "Garrrrcccciaaaa!"

"Come on Bossman, don't be a fuddy duddy!"

The bunch of them chuckled and all pulled into a group hug as the boys came running back into the room.

They both yelled out. "Me too, me too!"

Their respective fathers bent down and picked up both little boys as everybody squeezed into a tight group hug.

When the family pulled apart Dave clapped his hands and grinned. "Alright peoples, it's time to get busy! Fran and I will be in charge of the kitchen for tonight. I say that Aaron, Derek, and the Kid should go and get all the Christmas things from the shed and bring them in. You guys also need to check the lights and put them on our tree. Ladies, please help with setting the table and start working on any remaining wrapping to be done. Jack and Henry, we thought you might want to watch Rudolph, Frosty, The Grinch and Santa Claus is Coming to Town. What ya say?"

They immediately ran towards the family room clapping and joyfully cheering. "Yayyyyy!"

Fran commented with a huge smile on her face. "Well Nonno, you just made two little boys very happy!"

Everyone chuckled and shook their heads with complete amusement.

Dave grinned and winked at his wife. "Well, after all I am the best Nonno in the world! Does everyone agree with their assignments?"

In unison, the group let out a resounding response. "Sure thing, Dad!"

The teams all split in their own different directions laughing the whole way. 

The next couple of hours flew by as everyone stayed busy with all their different tasks. The house was abuzz with wrapping, cooking, and checking what felt like a million Christmas lights. The house was filled with the most delicious aromas from the evening's feast yet to come.

The boys were bouncing from room to room checking on the progress with the lights and when dinner would be ready. They also watched a marathon of Christmas specials Dave had setup for them along with playing with the dogs.

Finally, it was time to sit down and partake in all the wonderful homemade goodies that Dave and Fran carefully and lovingly prepared. The meal began with a blessing lead by Jack and Henry, which was then followed by a toast from the family patriarch Dave.

From the appetizers, all the way through to the dessert everything was pure perfection. Dave and Fran had outdone themselves, the whole meal was scrumptious. They enjoyed the huge spread as they laughed, talked, and reminisced all the way through. A good time was had by all.

After supper was over the whole family pitched in on the cleanup, they figured the quicker the cleanup the quicker they could start decorating the tree. It all went like clockwork and now Penelope's favorite part of the night was ready to begin.

To say Penelope was excited, was the understatement of the year. She was practically bouncing off the walls. This would be her very first Christmas as a couple with the man of her dreams along with the fact it would be spent in their brand new first home. Life couldn't be any better except for the surprise gift that awaited her Chocolate God.

She stood there gazing at the tree before her with a huge smile on her face. This would be a Christmas they both would never forget. Suddenly, she was pulled out of her reverie when she felt two strong and loving arms wrap around her. Derek had pulled her tight against his chest as he began to pepper the back of her neck with soft butterfly kisses. She loved the feel of his body next to hers and relished in his soft touches, kisses, and the full extent of his love for her.

Derek grinned as he soaked up the essence that was his gorgeous Goddess. "Penny for your thoughts, Princess?"

She tilted her head to the side and looked directly into his sexy face and soulful eyes, grinned and snuggled further into his perfectly sculpted body. "I was just thinking how happy and lucky I am. I have the greatest guy, the finest family in the world and I don't remember ever being this happy. We are just starting our lives together and creating a whole slew of new memories, traditions, and times I would never want to change, Handsome. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I cherish every single second of our time and life together. I just hope I never let you down. I love you so much, Hot Stuff!"

Derek squeezed her tighter as he leaned in and pecked the end of her nose. "I love you too, Baby Girl! You could never let me down. You make every day of my life the best that it can be. I am the lucky one here, you have the biggest and kindest heart of anyone I have ever known. You are my best friend, my safe- haven, my God-given solace, and the love of my life. I trust you with my heart, my life, and my soul! You have made me the man that I thought I never could be. I would do anything for you and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and protecting you."

At that she turned around in his arms to face her Noir Hero, the man of her dreams and they leant in for an extremely hot and passionate kiss that lasted for the longest time.

They pulled back from each other gasping for air when they heard Dave trying to capture their attention.

Dave smirked and chuckled. "Hey you two, not in front of the kids! If you think you can pull yourselves away from each other long enough, we are ready to get this party started."

The happy couple blushed and let go of each other and Derek said. "Sorry guys, we are ready when you are."

 **TBC**

 **PLZ READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you are all enjoying my Christmas story, thus far! It has special meaning to me. Thank you all that have read it, reviewed it, favorited it and followed it! Thanks again to ddgorgeous for all her help and insight. One chapter left and will be posted tomorrow. Merry Christmas!**

Penelope clapped her hands and began to bounce up and down. "Alright peeps, let's get this show on the road. Sugar shack, please put on the Christmas music. Bossman and my Italian Stallion please start a fire while us ladies grab the hot chocolate and Boy Wonder, please keep the boys occupied for a few."

As they all scattered in different directions the boys squealed out. "Yayyyyy!"

Then Jack yelled out. "Don't forget the marshmallows, Nana!"

Fran beamed with happiness and joy as she chuckled. "Never Jackers, never!"

A few minutes later everyone had regathered in the living room. The hot chocolate was passed around to everyone with plenty of marshmallows. The scene was set for the very first of many Casa Morgan's tree-trimming parties. The music was playing, the fire was crackling and warm and the room was filled with love and laughter.

"Alright my doves, we will start with the special ornaments I asked everyone to bring. We will each take turns hanging both ornaments with an explanation of what we each brought. Derek and I will go last at the very end just after we place on our Angel topper. Everyone ready?"

In unison, there was a resounding response. "Ready!"

Everyone grinned and were completely excited. Penelope spoke up. "I think the boys should go first and then Nana and Nonno. Cool?"

"Cool!"

Jack hopped over to the tree first and with the help of his Dad he hung both of his ornaments. "Auntie Pen, I brought Darth Vader® and a soccer ball 'cause I love them both."

"That's perfect Jackers and thank you!"

"Your welcome, Auntie Pen."

Henry was next as Spencer picked him up to help his son. "Auntie P, I bwought Bob he a minion® and I bwought a twain. Me wubs dem both!"

"Ohhh, Henry they are both adorable! Great job baby!"

Spencer had placed him back on the floor and he ran over to Penelope and threw his little arms around her legs, she leaned over to kiss the top of his head. "Fanks, am gwad!"

The adults all gazed at the boys with love and pride while all of them grinned from ear-to-ear.

Dave stepped up to the tree. "I guess I will go next. My first one is a replica of my favorite brand of whisky, I couldn't resist!"

Everyone let out a huge belly laugh while they shook their heads. "No shocker there, old man!"

Dave grinned and rolled his eyes. "Old man, huh Morgan? For the benefit of little ears, kid! Remember payback is a b-i-t-c-h! The next one is GI Joe, in remembrance of all that have served and for all that have fallen."

He took a minute to collect himself. "The last one I have Desi asked me to hang for her. It is a gold PETA® emblem and under the rabbit she had engraved Desi. She is quite the activist as you know!"

Derek couldn't help but chuckle. "Ohhh we know, we know!" Momma, you're next."

Fran slowly made her way over to the tree. "Thanks Baby Boy! I will hang Sarah's first. She pulled out a shiny replica of a red apple with a ruler and a chalkboard with ABC written on it plus Sarah was engraved on the ruler. This represents the hearts of all her precious little students. My personal ones are, a Nurse's cap for my meaningful time with all my patients over the years. My other is a tribute to my famous Peach Cobbler."

The group couldn't help but giggle at the Peach Cobbler. She was right, she made the best Peach Cobbler in the world. Yummm!

Penelope smiled and asked the group. "Who wants to go next?"

Emily stepped forward and piped up. "Me, I want to go next. Okay folks, I have one here for my Buddy. As you can see it's a cat with Sergio's name on it and my other one is from my favorite song Black Bird. I hope you like them?"

Penelope smiled and pulled one of her bestie's into her arms. "Awwww, my raven- haired beauty they are beautiful and perfect."

Hotch spoke up. "I guess I will follow my gorgeous wife. "I decided on Lady Justice because of my dedication to the law and fairness. I picked my second one because you guys you like to call me this at times. He whipped out the character The Grinch®!"

The whole family including the kids and Hotch himself broke out into uproarious laughter. "That is super kewl, Bossman! Awesome!"

"I thought you guys would get a kick out of that."

They all laughed a bit longer and Spencer sauntered up to the tree. "Pretty Boy, you wanna go next?"

Spencer smiled and nodded. "Sure thing, big brother. I want to say, I thought long and hard about my two choices. I hope you all like them and I had fun picking them out. Well here's my first one, it represents my love of magic. It took me forever to find this Magic hat with the rabbit in it with a wand, as well! Abra-Cadabra!" He placed that one on the tree and grinned. "My next one has some special memories attached to it. It reminds me of Gideon and the one time I beat him in my favorite game. So, here is my mini chess board."

Henry ran over to his dad and Spencer bent over and picked him up. "Good yob, daddy! The wabbit is so wittle, I wubs you!"

Spencer ruffled his son's long blond locks. "I love you too, Buddy!"

Derek watched as one lone tear dribbled down Spencer's cheek. He approached Spencer and clapped his hand on his shoulder. "Great stuff, kid! You done good!'

Spencer looked up at Derek, smiled and then he stepped back towards his wife. "Thanks Morgan."

JJ made her way over to the tree after kissing her husband on the cheek. "Well, I guess that leaves just me for now. My two have special memories attached to them. As you know, when I was growing up I collected butterflies so here is my favorite kind "The Monarch"! Rosaline always tried to help me catch them." After a moment, she hung it up in the very front of the tree in the middle. "The other one represents my favorite snack, and here he is, Chester Cheetah®!"

The room was filled with fits of laughter and applause. They all knew that Cheetos® were absolutely her obsession, along with Twinkies®.

A little while later with the help of Jack and Henry the tree was nearly complete. There was even two gold ornaments in the shape of dog bones with each of them engraved with Clooney and Mudgie. They had a blast hanging up more ornaments old and new while drinking their hot cocoa while they all listened and sang to their favorite Christmas carols. It was a great time by all.

It was time to place the special angel at the top of the tree. Penelope found the most beautiful angel she was dressed in a pure white lace gown with perfect fluffy angelic wings. There were pearls at the edges of the bottom of her flowing gown, they also encircled her head to form a halo. The pearls also went from one hand to another as each hand held clear white lightbulbs. The lightbulbs also surrounded the base of the topper underneath her gown.

Both Penelope and Derek approached the tree and grinned. They each held one side of the angel and carefully placed her atop the tree. Once she was perched in her rightful spot Derek adjusted her so she was straight and secure. Penelope plugged her in and she appeared ablaze in a pure white heavenly hue. She was beautiful and serene.

Everybody clapped and smiled. The boys jumped up and down and squealed out. "Yayyyyy!"

Henry made his way over to Penelope and took her hand. "Auntie P, she's pwetty! I wubs her."

Penelope bent down and peered into Henry's happy face while sporting a huge grin on her face. "She is pretty, isn't she? I love her too!"

Penelope kissed the end of his nose and hugged him. She stood back up and turned to face her prince. She pulled him into a tight hug and gave him a small loving kiss. "I love you too, my handsome hunk!"

Derek winked at her and grinned. "I love you too, my Gorgeous Goddess! Nice choice for the topper, she is beautiful!"

"Thanks, my love. I think it's time for our special ornaments. You go first, Angelfish!"

As he went to retrieve his ornaments he replied. "You got it, hot mama!"

He was back in a blink of an eye with both his hands full with his contributions. "Okay, guys have some patience for a few here. So, I guess let's see, I will start with my first love that started me on my trail that led me here to my beautiful Baby Girl and this great family. Here it is, this is part of my past and has given me many special memories, a football."

Derek hung that one near the top of the tree and smiled while he thought of his quarterback days. The group smiled and watched as he stared at his past.

Jack squealed out. "Kewllll, donuts!"

Derek smirked and chuckled. "Yea, cool is right Jackers! Alrighty, for my next one this represents my present, my future and a bit of an obsession. You know how I love restoring older things to their glory and splendor again, our home here is a perfect example, so here is my toolbelt. These cover two important parts of my life that definitely mean a lot, but not as much as you guys and of course you, Sweetness!"

Penelope's eyes teared up and she brushed her lips with his. "Awww, Handsome, that was so sweet!"

Derek cupped her face and pecked the end of nose then her forehead and grinned. "Penelope and I decided we wanted to pay tribute to the one's that can't be here with us physically, but will always live in our hearts. In memory of my Pops I have two things. You all know his favorite baseball team was the Cubbies, so I found this mini Chicago Cubs baseball cap ornament."

JJ chimed in. "Awww, how perfect and apropos."

They all nodded in approval, smiled and chuckled.

Derek looked around the group and readied himself for the next one which he was sure would leave his mother a bit emotional. "Thanks, JJ! This next one is important and it really means a lot to me. I needed some help with this one, so I got in touch with a couple of friends of mine that I still have at CPD. Momma, I hope you like this! I decided on this miniature replica of the CPD official hat and I engraved his badge number 0238 on it."

He held it up to show everyone and he slowly placed it onto the tree. As he did he became a bit emotional himself and allowed a few tears to gather in his eyes.

Fran had gasped in a show of shock and bittersweet feelings. Derek rushed over to her and brought her into a practically bone crushing hug. Fran threw her arms around her son's neck and both broke down into tears and rocked each for a long few moments.

Once they calmed down and pulled away from each other Fran rasped out. "Ohhh, my Baby Boy that was perfect and I know that it would mean the world to Hank. I am positive that he is completely proud of you and the man you have become. All he ever wanted was for his three children to be happy, healthy and turn out to be awesome people. He would be thrilled with the way all of you turned out. Derek, you have a beautiful and giving heart and soul. When you love, you love with a pure heart! I know things haven't always been easy for you, but you have made a wonderful life for yourself. You have a great job, a great home, great people in your life and most especially your Baby Girl who hopefully one day soon will be my official daughter. Thank you my son, I love you with all of my heart."

By the time, Fran had finished pouring her heart out the bunch of them were in tears. "Ohhh Momma, thank you for saying all that. It means so much to me that you and Pops are proud of me. Thank you for all you have always done for me and still do. I love you so much, Momma!"

They smiled at each other while she brushed away his tears and kissed his cheek. Derek took a deep breath and cleared his throat to help tamp down his emotions. He stepped back and while he turned to head back to the tree he winked at his lady love and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. Penelope smiled at him with such awe, pride, and love. He never ceased to amaze her.

"Okay guys, I still have one more to go. My last one represents my favorite girl and I'm commemorating our very first Christmas together. I know how much she loves these, so here I have two penguins that are showing their love by kissing. I had it engraved with 'Our First Christmas Together 2010-Hot Stuff and Baby Girl', I hope she loves it!"

Penelope threw her arms around his neck, kissed him hard, but filled with passion. "Ohhh my love, it's perfect just like you and our love! Thank you, I love you berry much."

He chuckled as he shook his head. "I love you too, silly girl!"

They stared at each other for a long few seconds and then Penelope realized it was her turn.

"Ok, my fine furry family it's my turn. My first one is truly one of my many obsessions in life. Well, check this out I found me a perfect match, this pair of glittery purple stilettos."

The room went into hysterics including the boys. After she hung her flashy high heels, Dave guffawed. "What a shocker Kitten, NOT! It's a perfect fit, pun intended! It's definitely you, flashy and radiant!"

Everyone laughed for a couple of more minutes including Penelope. "Thanks, Papa Bear I knew you all would get a kick out of them. My next one means the world to me. It's Tinkerbelllll, the most famous fairy godmother! This is in celebration of my favorite godson Henry! I love being a fairy godmother to the best godson I could ever have. I love you, Henry!"

Henry ran over and jumped into her waiting arms and she practically hugged the stuffing out of him while she grinned from ear-to-ear. "I gwad, Auntie P! I wubs you too, berry berry much!"

JJ and Spencer beamed as they watched their son interacting with one of the best people they knew. Penelope gently placed him back on his feet and smiled as he went running right back to Jack.

Penelope took a deep breath as she tried to steel herself for the hanging of the next two ornaments. "Well, as my Chocolate God told you we decided to pay tribute to our lost ones. So, I have two ornaments here that represent both of my parents. My parents were both hippies and loved music. They were also big on picture taking and making videos of our times together, which I truly thank god for. I know you all have seen the super eight projector my mom gave me. I looked high and low and I finally found a small replica of one, isn't it cute?"

Emily smiled and spoke up first. "Awww, PG that is wonderful and it is cute. I know how much those films mean to you, I am happy for you!"

After Penelope found a great spot for it she turned around with a small sad smile on her face. "Thanks, Em! Okay, the next one I found is the cutest and represents them perfectly. Their love of music meant that we were always dancing around the house, singing, and having a grand old time. Those are the memories I cherish the most. So, in memory of those times and my daddy's favorite color here is a silver guitar with my mom's favorite flower a daisy on it. I also had their names Jose and Caroline engraved on the body of it."

She smiled as a tear ran down her cheek while she hung it up. When she turned around her Noir Hero was right there. He lifted his hand and gently wiped away her tear with his thumb. After which, he cupped her face and leaned in and lovingly placed a tender kiss on her temple and then her soft pouty lips.

"You okay, Princess?

Penelope looked at him in awe and smiled. "I'm perfect, my love! Thanks for asking. I have one last ornament, but why don't we have the boys put the popcorn on the tree first. Then the white garland will go on along with the candy canes. My mom always put on the last ornament after everything was all done. Is that alright?"

He grinned at her and winked. "It sounds perfect, baby!"

The boys squealed with delight. "Yayyyy, popcorn!"

The adults all laughed and each grabbed a hold of something to hang up. While that was being handled, Penelope excused herself to use the bathroom. By the time, she had re-entered the living room the tree was completely decked out in all its glory. It was lit up beautifully with the two kinds of garland carefully laid on its boughs and there were colorful candy canes sprinkled throughout. She walked over and stood next to her man.

She grinned and clapped in total pleasure. She knew it was time to hang the final ornament and was both nervous and excited. She hoped that Derek would pick up the hidden meaning behind it. She began to feel herself blush and became fidgety.

"Wow, the tree looks beyond great, it's sheer perfection. I just love it, we done good right guys?"

Just at that moment the song "O Christmas Tree" started to play. Everyone chuckled and started to sing along to the lyrics. Derek looked around at his family. "I think you are right, mama. I think this is the most perfect tree I have ever seen."

Everyone murmured. "Perfect!"

As Derek laid his arm around her shoulders Henry squeaked out. "Pewfeck, me wubs it!"

Jack put his seal of approval on it too and Hotch ruffled his hair. "It's super cool, the bestest ever."

Fran tapped Penelope on the shoulder. "Don't forget about your last one, Sweetie! The tree won't be complete until you hang it and I bet it is cute."

Penelope swallowed hard and leaned over to pick it up and took the ornament out the box. "Okey Dokey, your right! Last, but certainly not least I was put in charge of getting an ornament that represents our first Christmas in our new dream home. I decided on this cute little blue house with this tiny bird's nest on top of it. The plague on it says "Bless our New Nest-2010," and in the itty-bitty nest are two chicks and one egg."

"Ohhh Garcie, how adorable!"

Fran grinned and gushed. "Ohhh, Sweetie she's right it's precious! I love it!

Dave grinned. "It's perfect Kitten, great choice. Don't ya think so Morgan?"

Penelope had tenderly placed it near the top right under the angel. After she had done so she took a couple steps back. Derek stepped over, reached up and held it gently in his hand. He couldn't take his eyes off it, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something nagging at him.

Dave repeated his question. "Don't ya think it's perfect, son?"

There was still no response from Derek. He was still completely hypnotized by the ornament. He stayed stock still and quiet for a few more minutes.

Spencer was closest to him besides Penelope and tapped his shoulder trying to break him out his thoughts. Everybody stood there looking at each other with raised eyebrows while they shrugged their shoulders. They didn't have a clue what was going on with him or his head.

Finally, Spencer nudged him to the point that Derek was thrown off balance. He shook his head and tried to clear the fuzziness from his head and mind. He regained his balance and turned towards the love of his life.

Fran filled with concern, reached for his hand and asked. "Baby Boy, are you alright? What' s wrong?"

He couldn't take his eyes off Penelope, so without looking at his mother he finally answered. "Ummm, I'm fine and I don't think anything is wrong. Baby, is there something you are trying to tell me?"

Penelope smirked at the sole owner of her heart, she knew he wouldn't let her down. He had somewhat figured out her subtle clues, she was quite pleased with herself. As much as she always complained about hating profilers, she really did love them.

"What makes you think that, Handsome?"

"Because I know you, woman! There is a crazy way your mind works and when you play innocent you are definitely hiding something from your man."

Penelope continued to smirk and bent over to pick up a beautifully wrapped rectangular box with a red ribbon on top of it. "Who me, I would never do a thing like that to you? Now, that you mention it though I have one of your gifts here that I want you to open right now, please."

The whole family was starting to suspect something big was about to happen and waited with bated breaths. JJ picked up Henry and Hotch picked up Jack and stood there all smiles. Dave looked at Fran and winked at her and grasped her hand. Were Fran's dreams and wishes about to come true.

Derek grinned as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Only on one condition, Goddess!"

Penelope fake pouted. "What would that be, my love?"

"I will unwrap your gift if you open one of mine first!"

Penelope thought about it for a few seconds before she decided to give in to his condition. She really wanted him to see his gift from her.

"Wellllll, if you insist Chocolate Drop."

"Hang on sec, mama! Be back in a flash."

Derek grinned from ear-to-ear as he rushed over to his briefcase and pulled out a small elegantly wrapped box. Everybody watched as Derek flew across the room and back.

 **TBC**

 **PLZ READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this last chapter of my first Christmas story! I had such fun writing it, after all I took it from my real-life experiences. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season. Thanks again to my good friend and beta ddgorgeous for all her help.**

 **Also, just another reminder, don't forget to get your nominations in for this year's Profiler's Choice awards. You haven't done so, they will be accepted until December 31** **st** **2016 at 11:59pm. Help to support your favorite writers. Merry Christmas and God bless.**

Derek stood in front of his heart and handed her the gift. She reached out slowly and took it from him and placed his gift down on the table next to her. She suddenly became even more nervous and was afraid to get her hopes up too high. A million thoughts and questions were running around in her head. Could this be what she thought it was, could all her dreams be coming true in one fell swoop. Penelope was brought out of reverie when Derek began to speak to her.

Derek was on his last nerve and started to sweat a little bit. "Go on baby, open it! I was going to give this to you tomorrow, but I think this is the perfect time and place. "

Penelope shakily began to unwrap her gift. Once the paper and ribbon were gone, she lifted the lid to the box off, turned the box upside down and let the small deep red velvet box slide out. Derek took the empty box from her and placed it on the table. Penelope slowly popped open the velvet box and suddenly let out a huge gasp. The whole family grinned and deeply inhaled, they were ecstatic.

"Ohhhh myyyy Godddd, Derek! Does this mean what I think it means?"

Derek reached over and gently lifted the box from her hand and grasped the gorgeous diamond ring and removed it from the box. Penelope watched his every movement with love and tears in her eyes. He knelt on one knee and took hold of her soft alabaster hand and cleared his throat.

"Baby Girl, you are the love of my life and the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen or known. You have the kindest heart of anyone I know. You are smart, sassy, quirky and I love everything about you! You are my God-given solace, my rock, and the best friend I have ever had. I trust you like no other and want to be with you forever. I want and need to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to be my wife and the mother of our many future babies. I love you with all my heart and soul! Penelope Calliope Garcia, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and make me the happiest man on this planet?"

The entire time he was proposing and professing his love she had both her hands covering her mouth and tears streaming down her face like a waterfall. Penelope couldn't keep her eyes off his gorgeous face as he looked up at her. All her dreams had finally come true! The family and Derek held their breaths waiting on her answer.

Penelope grinned and gushed with complete joy. "Yes, Yes, a million times Yes! Of course, I will marry you Hot Stuff!"

The ladies couldn't contain their delight and squealed. As Derek flashed his one-thousand watt smile he tenderly slid the ring onto her finger. When he was finished, he stood up and brought her into his arms. He cupped her face softly and drew her into a long loving and passionate kiss. It brought out catcalls, whistles, and applause from the adults. The room was going wild with everyone grinning, cheering, and yelling out yes and their congrats.

The boys also clapped and screamed out their congratulations. "Yayyyyyyy!"

The newly engaged couple broke their kiss in need of air. "I love you with my whole heart and soul Derek Morgan!"

"I love you to the moon and back, Penelope Garcia soon-to-be Morgan!"

Dave roared out. "Finally, we thought you guys would never figure out that you two belong together!"

Everyone broke out into laughter even the happy couple. Derek looked around at his family and asked. "We weren't that bad, were we?"

"YESSSSSS"

Derek smirked. "Very funny, guys! Very funny!"

Spencer retorted as he chuckled. "We thought so, bro! We are so happy for both of you."

Derek hugged him while he grinned. "Thanks Pretty Boy!"

Fran stepped over in front of Derek and Penelope with her cheeks filled with happy tears. "Ohh my, I am so happy for the both of you! You truly are soulmates and meant to be together forever. Baby Boy, I am so glad that you have finally found true happiness and love. Penelope welcome to the family and I am proud to call you my daughter. Congratulations and I wish you nothing, but happiness, joy and many, many grandchildren for us."

"Ohhh Momma, thank you and I am truly happy and lucky. I will spend the rest of my life making sure this beautiful Goddess next to me is safe, happy and loved. As far as your future grandchildren, god willing we will give you a whole gaggle!"

He hugged his mother and then pulled back as Penelope spoke. "Mom, I love you and I would be honored to be your daughter. You have been nothing, but wonderful to me. You accepted me no questions asked. I vow to you that I will always protect and love your son! I will never hurt him and will always be there for him."

Fran leaned in and hugged her future daughter-in-law. "I know you will honey, I never had any doubts. You have always been there for my son, I know you would never hurt him. You two have such a bond and trust between you, something I have never seen before. God bless the both of you and I will always be here whenever you need me! I love you too, my daughter!"

Dave jumped in. "Ditto! That goes for me too, Kitten! You are both like my children and I wish you nothing, but the best. I love you both!"

"Awww, we love you too Papa Bear!"

As Penelope and Dave hugged the rest of the family wished them the same thing and vowed to be there for them both always. Hugs and claps on the shoulders were passed around between all of them. All while this was happening everybody "ooo'd and ahhh'd over the gorgeous ring. Derek explained that it was called the "Ever Us®" ring. It had two diamonds one represented each other's best friend and the other was their true love for one another.

Jack walked over to Penelope and tugged on her sweater. "Auntie Pen, what about your present for Uncle Derek?"

Penelope grinned and couldn't wait to see the look on Derek's face when he opened it. "Good question, Jackers? Do you think I should give it to him now?"

"Yes, you promised!"

Penelope picked up her gift and gleefully handed it to her fiancé. She inwardly thought how thrilled she was to be able to call him that, someday soon he would be her husband. "I certainly did, Jackers! Here you go, my sexy fiancé as promised. I hope you like it."

Derek still had his suspicions, but the shape of the box didn't quite fit in his mind. He pulled it closer, looked over at his fiancée and with shaky hands began to unwrap it. Once the paper was discarded, he took the lid off and looked down at what was right in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes his suspicions were right on. Now, it was his turn, immediately tears came to his eyes. His head popped up and he stared into the most beautiful eyes and face he had ever seen.

He grinned from ear-to-ear and took a great big breath. "Really? Am I reading this right? Are you sure?"

Everybody's curiosity was peaked, they couldn't see what was in the box and were dying to know what he was talking about. Fran was the only one who figured out what it was.

"What is it Uncle Derek?" Emily and Hotch quickly shushed him.

Penelope made her way even closer to the love of her life and nodded her head. "Yesss, really my love! It's true, you are going to be a daddy! I went to the doctor and had it confirmed!

Derek couldn't contain his joy any longer. He reached out to his lady love, the woman who'd be the greatest mama ever and lifted her into his arms and began twirling her around. "Ohh my God, I can't believe it we are going to be parents! I have everything I could ever want. I am marrying the love of my life and now I find out we are going to have a baby! My life is perfect!"

Penelope couldn't help but chuckle. "Hot Stuff, put me down I am getting dizzy! Are you really happy? Were you surprised? You figured out my nest message, didn't you?"

Derek couldn't stop grinning. "Silly girl, of course I am happy! Honestly, I am ecstatic and a bit nervous. Yes, I was surprised and yes, I sort of guessed it from the nest. That's why I asked you to marry me first. I wanted to start the rest of our lives right. I can't believe it a little Baby Girl, now I will have two baby girls to love and cherish."

Penelope crinkled her nose a bit. "Or a mini Hot stuff? It's too soon to tell!"

Derek was completely certain beyond a doubt. "Nope, I know I am right this little one here is a girl! I can feel it, you'll see."

He reached over and rubbed her tummy. He then bent over and lovingly kissed the spot he had just been rubbing. Then he stood up and drew her into one of the most intense and passionate kisses that they had ever shared. All the while everybody was clapping, completely excited and the girls were squealing once again.

Henry wrapped his little arms around one of Penelope's legs and looked up at them. "Are you habing a baby?"

The thrilled couple looked down at little Henry, grinned and Derek picked him up and said. "Yes, we are little man! Would you like a new cousin?"

"Uh huh, me wants a wittle cuzbin! Me pomise, I will wub dem!

Penelope couldn't help the tears that were streaming down her face. "I know you will, little one! I am so happy to give you and Jackers a new cousin. Mom, it looks like you are going to get those grandchildren a lot sooner than you thought. I hope you are happy?"

Fran also had tears of happiness flowing down her face. "Happy, happy isn't the word! I am truly blessed and on cloud nine I am going to a grandma! Ohh my, a new daughter and a new grandbaby all in one night! I love you both so much!"

First, Penelope and then Derek hugged her, all with tears in their eyes. "We love you too, Momma! You're going to be a great grandma to this little peanut here. I wish Pops were here with us tonight!"

"He is my son, he is! I am sure he is just as happy and proud of you, as I am. I have no doubts. God bless all three of you!"

Dave approached them and was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Congratulations kids, I am so happy and proud of the both of you. You will make the greatest family! I can't wait to be a grandpa!'

Penelope hugged him and said. "You will make a great one too, my Italian Stallion! I can't wait for this little one to arrive. He or she will have the best family, they will have wonderful aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents who will all spoil them and love them. They will want for nothing!"

Everyone again passed around the congratulations and well wishes for the happy little family. They were all excited and couldn't believe all the special news that had been shared that evening.

Once things had died down a bit it was time for Nonno Dave to read "T'was the night before Christmas." The kids ran off to get their PJ's on while the ladies prepared more hot cocoa for the adults. They also had poured the boys some milk and laid out two cookies for each of them.

When the boys arrived back in the living room with their dads everyone settled down with their goodies and listened intently as Dave read the story. By the time, he finished reading the story they all noticed two very sleepy boys curled up with their daddy's.

Jack yawned and asked. "What about Santa's cookies and milk?"

Fran replied. "Let's do that now and then off to bed for you two monkeys."

Jack smiled, "Cool, thanks Nana!"

Henry perked up a little bit. "What about the weindeer? They get cawwots!"

Penelope chuckled and ruffled his hair. "No worries, little one we have the carrots, too!

Everyone headed to the kitchen. The boys watched as Fran poured Santa some milk. JJ placed four cookies on a plate and Emily grabbed four carrots from the refrigerator and laid them out next to the cookies. After their dads let them down, Henry took the plate with the cookies and carrots while Fran handed the milk to Jack. They all headed back out to the other room and gently put them down on the table next to the fireplace.

Once the boys were satisfied that everything was just right for Santa, they both ran around to their aunts and uncles and their Nana and Nonno and said their goodnights. They hugged everyone and told everybody they loved them.

The boys and their parents headed upstairs so they could say their prayers and be tucked in. The Reid's and the Hotchner's promised to be right down to help. While they were upstairs the rest of the group went about cleaning up from the tree trimming. As they were finishing that up, JJ, Spencer, Emily and Hotch made their way back down.

Derek smiled and queried. "Are the munchkins asleep?"

JJ nodded her head. "They were out as soon as their little heads hit the pillow. They were exhausted from all of the activities today."

The group chuckled as they shook their heads in amusement. Penelope clapped her hands. "I bet, I am tired too! Alright fellow elves, let's stuff those stockings and put out all the goodies!"

Derek winked at his favorite girl and gave her a quick kiss. "You got it, silly girl!"

The whole family immediately got right to work. They all went separate directions and gathered up all their gifts. It took them about an hour to get everything under the tree and to fill all the stockings. When they were finished all of them stood back and admired their handiwork. Everything looked great and extremely festive.

They decided to sit back for a few minutes to finish their hot cocoa, listen to the fireplace crackle and watch all the pretty lights. After a bit, they decided to head to bed themselves being it was almost midnight. There was no doubt they were all indeed tired and there were two little boys who would be up extremely early the next morning to see what Santa had brought them.

Everyone said their goodnights and headed upstairs to bed, except for Derek and Penelope. Derek asked her to hang back a minute he wanted to say something in private.

Derek pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She reciprocated by placing her arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes.

"Baby Girl, I just wanted to say that I have never been happier in my life, than I am right now. You have given me two wonderful gifts tonight and I couldn't ask for anything more. You have given me yourself, your love, and your heart when you agreed to be my wife. To top it all off, you have given me a child and made me a daddy! I want to promise you I will be the best husband and father in the world. I will always be here for you and any children we will have. I love you more than I thought it was possible to love anyone. I can't wait to be your husband, Sweetness!"

Penelope had a few unspent tears in her eyes as she readied to speak. "Awww, Hot Stuff, I can't wait to be your wife and the mother of your children! You have made me so happy like you have done every day we have known each other! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I trust you with my life, my heart, and my soul. I will do my best to make you happy every day for the rest of our lives. Thank you for asking me to marry you and for making me a mommy! I love you with every breath I take and every beat of my heart! You are it for me, forever and ever!"

When she had finished, they melted into each other and shared a very loving and extremely passionate toe-curling kiss which lasted until they pulled apart gasping for air.

Derek caressed her cheek. "To be continued, Goddess! You head up and I will lock up and shut everything down and I will be right behind you."

"Okay Handsome, don't be too long!" She winked and quickly headed upstairs to get ready.

Derek took care of everything in a blink of an eye and sprinted upstairs. The happily engaged couple spent the next couple of hours enjoying themselves and showing each other how much they truly loved one another.

Christmas morning dawned and sure enough the boys were up bright and early practically bouncing off the walls as they ran from room to room waking the whole family up. There had been a snowstorm as everyone slept and there was a beautiful white covering over the scenery that just added to the joy of the day.

Fran and Dave made the coffee and headed into the rest of the group as they readied to start opening all the presents. The rest of the day was spent in happiness and love as they enjoyed each other's company. They had a wonderful breakfast followed afterwards with the women preparing a feast for dinner.

The boys were excited about getting to play in the snow for a good part of the day. They made a snowman, snow angels, some sledding and even had a snowball fight with the adults.

A fun time was had by all during the remainder of their time together. They played, laughed, watched movies, and shared in the love for one another. They all agreed that there was nothing more important and precious than love, family, old and new memories, and cherished traditions.

 **THE END**

" **Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight!" -Clement Clarke Moore**


End file.
